Seska
Seska was a Cardassian operative, genetically altered to appear Bajoran in order to infiltrate the Maquis. She was assigned to Chakotay's Maquis raider, the Val Jean, and used her relationship with him in order to steal Maquis secrets. In 2371 she, along with the rest of Chakotay's crew, was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Her true origins remained undiscovered and she became a member of the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], with a field commission of Ensign, initially in the science department but later moving to Engineering. If it occured, Seska would've been a supporter of a Maquis mutiny onboard Voyager. She was involved with Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Joe Carey and Lieutenant Tuvok in their attempts to acquire trajector technology behind Captain Janeway's back. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Parallax", "Prime Factors") While appearing to perform her duties normally, she was in fact attempting to negotiate the transfer of Starfleet replicator technology to the Kazon-Nistrim. She was seriously injured while trying to cover up the fact that the Kazon were trying to develop replicators from specifications she had given them. This caused her true nature to be revealed, but she escaped aboard a Kazon raider. (VOY: "State of Flux") .]] She immediately set about restoring her Cardassian appearance, and became the consort of First Maje Culluh, the leader of the Kazon-Nistrim sect. She provided them with technological and tactical expertise, and planned a successful attempt to steal a transporter control module from Voyager. On this occasion, however, she was outsmarted by her former Maquis commander Chakotay, who was successful in destroying the module. He was, however, captured by the Kazon and interrogated. During this time, Seska claimed that she had impregnated herself with Chakotay's DNA and was carrying his child. However, she also claimed that the child belonged to Culluh, using the baby to manipulate two men. (VOY: "Maneuvers") Disillusioned with Captain Janeway's policies, Voyager crewmember Michael Jonas contacted Seska, offerring to act as a spy and later as a saboteur. Neelix discovered Jonas' actions as he was about to sabotage the ship's warp drive, and Jonas was killed as they fought. (VOY: "Alliances", "Investigations") In late 2372, Seska gave birth to the child. She immediately contacted Chakotay, claiming that Culluh had discovered that the child was not his and was going to raise him as a slave. This lured Voyager in to a trap. With the ships' secondary computer core already damaged and offline (thanks to repeated Kazon attacks), a Kazon operative named Tierna was able to detonate organic explosives in his bloodstream while on board Voyager, disabling the ships' power systems and the primary computer core. Janeway was unable to activate the auto-destruct sequence and the ship was boarded by Kazon troops. The crew was put off the ship on Hanon IV. However, Lieutenant Thomas Paris, with assistance from Talaxian forces, was able to retake the ship as The Doctor and Lon Suder sabotaged the ships' weapons systems, causing an overload. Seska was killed in the resulting explosion. Culluh escaped with the baby, which was his child after all. (VOY: "Basics, Part I", "Basics, Part II") At some point in the early days of Voyager's time in the Delta Quadrant, Tuvok developed a holodeck training simulation called "Insurrection Alpha", which challenged the participant to deal with a Maquis mutiny, but he never told anyone about it. Seska discovered it and reprogrammed it to act as a trap. In 2373, Tuvok and Tom Paris attempted to alter the program, triggering Seska's changes. With the holodeck safety protocols disengaged, the program quickly became extremely hazardous. However, Captain Janeway was able to reprogram portions of the simulation and allow Tuvok and Paris to escape. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") In 2377, the timeframe aboard Voyager became shattered. The effect of this was to cause different areas of the ship to exist at different times throughout the ship's past, present and future. Isolated from the effects of this, the 2377 Chakotay was able to pass through the ship unaffected. One of the areas he visited was Engineering during the Kazon-Nistrim takeover of the ship in 2372, where he encountered Seska and a number of Kazon. Seska learned that their takeover would only be temporary, and tried to use this situation to her advantage. She attempted to stop Chakotay's efforts to restore the timeframe to normal, but was prevented from doing so by Voyager crew members from various points in history and Chakotay's future, and the timeframe was successfully restored. (VOY: "Shattered") :Seska was played by actress Martha Hackett. de:Seska Seska Seska Seska Seska